Before I Was Dauntless
by KatherineRider
Summary: this is before Tris chooses to be dauntless and what happens between her and Robert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Veronica Roth**

BPOV

I sat down on the bare floor of Robert's house along with Susan and Caleb. We were gathered in a circle and the smells of Susan's mother's cookies baking in the oven filled up the house and all of our mouths were watering. Caleb and Susan were sitting close enough to each other so they could hold hands but they weren't touching. They kept staring at each other and blinking away. I didn't understand exactly how the whole "liking" each other thing worked. I have seen no one like them who you know care about each other but won't even admit it. The whole Abnegation rules are pretty important in their lives and they are such rule followers that they have to wait to even hold hands until they get married. Even my own parents don't hold each other's hands or hug or kiss.

There are some reasons why I don't like being in Abnegation. I see Candor couples all the time and Erudite couples who hold hands and hug all the time at school. And sometimes I wish to be like them, but then I think of my personal space. I don't like to have close contact with anybody, even my brother knows so he doesn't try to hug me or pull me away from anyone. My brother is protective and I really appreciate that. I don't like Abnegation gain because no one else seems to enjoy us. I must have had a strange look on my face because Robert asked me "Beatrice, are you OK?"

RPOV  
I couldn't believe that Beatrice Prior was in my house. I watched her every day as she left her house for school and I would follow shortly after she left so I could stare out her more. She was so secluded from the rest of us and it was a struggle to even have her come over with her brother. Beatrice kept looking at the ground so I stared at her and she seemed to be lost in thought. I didn't know if she was ok so I asked "Beatrice, are you OK"? Beatrice looked up at him and he was lost in her beautiful eyes so I stopped talking and she kept staring at me. I got out of my daze and I leaned in closer to her. She pulled away a little bit, but not too much. "You just seemed like you were thinking long and hard about something." I told her.

BPOV

I looked over at Robert when he called my name. I didn't know what to say when he asked me, but he didn't know what to say either. His mouth was open a little bit and it seemed like he was in a daze. I didn't know where to go with this so then I looked down at the carpet again. Robert scooted closer to me and I backed away a little bit because he was a little too close to me. He said "you seemed like you were thinking long and hard about something." He put his hand behind me and I lied "Oh no I was just thinking about how soon I am going to have to pick my faction. I couldn't stop looking down so Robert asked if he could walk me back home since it was getting kind of late. I accepted his invitation and Caleb promised he would be home soon after I arrived. We stepped outside into the cool air and my arms wrapped around myself. Robert noticed how cold I was so then he gave me his black jacket and put it around my shoulders. I let the jacket fall over me only because I was really cold. We walked across the sidewalk that connected our houses and he watched me as I climbed up the steps. He came behind me and he looked down on my face. "Robert do you want your jacket back?" I asked him. "No, you can keep it, I have plenty more of them at home." Robert said.

RPOV

I had escorted her up the stairs of her house. I wanted her to keep my jacket because I wanted there to be some part of me with her. I knew that she would leave Abnegation, but I just couldn't leave my family here. We were standing on her porch and she still hadn't gone inside her house. Her eyes were looking up at me and I just couldn't only think of her the way I did. I had to let her know that I deeply cared about her and no matter how far apart we were, I would never stop thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. All rights belong to Veronica Roth**

RPOV

I pushed Beatrice's hair back out of her face and leaned in. I ended up kissing her on the lips. It was beautiful how we were close and touching together for a long time before breaking apart. When we broke away she was red and blushing but she didn't look like she was disgusted from the kiss. "I'll come by your house tomorrow and we can go do something together." I said and she went inside with my jacket still around her arms warming her up. I waited for her front door to shut before I jumped up in the air and sprinted back to my house. I had just KISSED Beatrice Prior! I couldn't believe that a girl like her would even let me kiss her. She wasn't known for being very affectionate towards people.

BPOV

I was just about to go into my house when Robert decided to do something that I never thought he would do. He kissed me right on the lips where no boy had ever kissed me before. I didn't know what Robert was thinking kissing me like that but then I didn't want him to stop. I didn't like when people physically touched me, but when Robert did it was different with him. We pulled apart after a while and he said that he would be by tomorrow for us to do something together. I walked into my house and quickly hid Robert's jacket in my closet. It was becoming late so then I got to bed quickly put I couldn't fall asleep. I leaned against my window and looked out into the black darkness.

RPOV

When I went in my house, I immediately started thinking about Beatrice. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I had to plan what we were going to do tomorrow when I came to pick her up after school. I was thinking about her all through dinner and when I was getting ready for bed. I couldn't fall asleep and when I looked out of my window I saw the light of the moon reflecting off of Beatrice's face. I opened my windows to then walk outside on a small balcony and Beatrice saw me come out.

BPOV

Robert walked out of his window and onto his balcony. His hair was gleaming as I saw his small muscles poking out behind his t-shirt. I opened my windows as well and then I was able to walk out onto my balcony. We looked at each other for a while and I was glad it was dark because Robert couldn't see me blush as he kept staring at me. I leaned over my balcony as did Robert and our hands held each other for a long time. I didn't want to let go of his hand forever. It became late in the night and I got tired. We didn't need to talk but Robert threw a blanket over on the balcony along with a sleeping bag and a pillow. I fell asleep and Robert kept watching me over the whole night to protect me from anything.

RPOV

Beatrice and I had created a special relationship that night. I watched over her and fell asleep later in a chair trying to stay up as late as I could before falling asleep. The sun woke us both up and she smiled at me as then she walked into her house to get ready for school. She didn't take long as neither did I so then we walked to school together. We didn't hold hands but we were close enough to still feel the spark that existed between us. I loved Beatrice so much and I wanted her to know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this will be the last time I write the disclaimer because it is getting really annoying so for the last time, I own nothing and all rights belong to Veronica Roth. Also please read my best friend's stories, her name is LaurenGoode on this website, and REVIEW for her.**

RPOV

As we walked to school, I still was in shock how I had Beatrice all to myself. She normally kept to herself so I knew this was a struggle for her. I didn't want to push her into doing anything she didn't want to do. The only problem for us was each of us choosing our final factions. If we chose different factions that meant I could never see her and be with her ever. I pushed that awful thought out of my head and just looked at Beatrice. I must have looked puzzled when I was thinking about factions because Beatrice lightly touched my arm and said "Robert, are you OK?"

BPOV

As Robert and I were walking to school, he looked puzzled. I didn't know what he was thinking about so I asked him "Robert, are you OK?"

RPOV

I hadn't meant to startle Beatrice when I was thinking about life without her. But, I was glad that she had noticed that I was troubled and was concerned for me. I didn't know what to tell her so I pulled her into an alley that was nearby. I held her close and she looked startled. I pushed her hair out of her face and told her "I was thinking about how if we choose different factions I will never see you again." Her face looked up at mine with a sad look. "But, I don't want to be without you Beatrice, I want to be with you forever even if it means that I have to cross the ends of the earth just to see you again." I proclaimed.

BPOV

Robert told me that he didn't want to live his life without me. I started to tear up because he was so sweet and I had never met someone outside my family who loved me as much as Robert did. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood there kissing. When we broke apart I said "I don't want to leave you either." We hugged each other and didn't let go. The warning bell for school rang and we raced to school holding hands the whole time. We got to the front steps of the building and we didn't have any classes together so he kissed me on the cheek and we went our separate ways.

RPOV

In that alley, Beatrice and I made a promise, I think, that we would be together forever no matter what tried to split us apart. Wether it was a person or a governments system we would no be apart even if we were in factions that were fighting. That day at school seemed to be the longest day of my life. I didn't even see Beatrice in the hallways or at lunch so every class I drew pictures of Beatrice that were surprisingly accurate and I kept them all in my notebooks. When the bell rang for school to rang I ran out of my class and waited on the steps for her to come out. But, apparently she had the same idea so we collided into each other as we both had run out of our classes. We fell on the ground and Beatrice doubled over laughing.

BPOV

That day I couldn't stop thinking about Robert. I kept looking for him in the hallways and at lunch but I had no luck finding him. I was in faction history and as soon as the bell ran I took off down the hallways and I was going to wait for Robert on the front steps. But, instead of waiting for him I collided into him and we both crashed into each other. I started laughing and I saw a piece of paper with my name hanging out of one of his notebooks. I lunged forwards and took the notebook. The paper had a drawing of me and it was colored in exactly the colors of my hair and my eyes and every feature of me was outlined perfectly in this drawing. I looked over at Robert and he held out his hands. They were covered in colored pencils from the drawing. "Oh Robert, I love it so much!" I said. "I can't believe that you spent all day working on this, did you concentrate at all today?" Robert said "No, the only thing I could concentrate today was you and how beautiful you are." I blushed and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

RPOV

Beatrice had found my drawings in her notebook and when she picked one of them up I was scared she wouldn't like he highlighting her every detail. But, she actually enjoyed looking at herself that wasn't through a mirror. Even though she was Abnegation she still wanted to look at herself instead of every third month just for about 20 minutes, just to get her hair cut. She was wonderful and she was going to be with me forever. We walked home from school but we took a little longer to get there. I put my arm around her because she looked cold. The morning had looked so warm but now it was colder so she didn't have a jacket. She embraced the gesture and when we saw our houses we walked even slower just so we would have more time together.

BPOV

He walked me up onto the front steps of my house. There was a small bench on the porch and so then we sat together. Robert took my hand in his and asked "So Beatrice, would you want to go somewhere with me this weekend?" "We could go to the movies or we could go to the park or something together." I thought about this and I said "Sure Robert, that sounds like a lot of fun." "When should you come and get me?" I asked. Robert answered "I can come and get you at six on Saturday and we can go to the park and just hang walk around and talk." "That would be fine" I said and it got about time for me to go inside. We rose up off of the bench and we hugged goodbye. I didn't want to close the door but then he had to go to his house to help his mom with dinner. I shut the door and was greeted by my older brother.

**Please review this chapter and thank you for reading! I think in the later chapters I might go into part of the first book but a small detail will be added. Tell me if you think this would be a good idea! And please read my friend LaurenGoode's books and review them because she doesn't want to finish a book quickly because no one is reviewing them so thanks!**


End file.
